Islam - The Beast Religion
It's evil, extremely evil to the core. You know, Liberals consider it evil when patriotic Christians protest things they think is wrong i.e. gays, homsexuality, abortion which all falls into the mainstream daily social drama. Yet alright, there is almost no reaction when you see those angry Muslims carrying signs that read things like "Behead all those who insult Islam" or "Islam Will Dominate the World". They come into your country, they spread their hate and misery, kidnapping all non-Muslim children. When you're not dealing with the NEw World ORder and Illuminati cabals doing that shit, then it's the Muslims who fill in. Muslims have conducted acts of terror in every countries where they exist, from majority nations like Afghanistan, Saudi Arabia, Indonesia, Pakistan, Iran, Egypt, African nations like Somalia, Sudan and Nigeria, Ethiopia, Kenya and minority nations like Russia, Philippines, America, China, India and all those places. Here's the trendy pattern when it comes to Muslims. They hate their home country because of the persecution and misery promoted by this demonic religion known as Islam, so they go into another country and then accuse its government of discrimination, then they want to overthrow that government and establish Islam. They do it through activism, they demonize the leaders. They want every country to become miserable with them. I understand our government is controlled by NWO cabals and scums who conduct false flags, so overthrowing is necessarry at that point. Sure the Muslims may want to overthrow them (as does everyone else) but they don't care about the safety of Jews, Christians, Pagans, Hindus, atheists or your free-speech BECAUSE THEY WANT THE POWER FOR THEMSELVES to establish their own agenda. Even if our governments weren't controlled by New World Order scumbag foresay, Muslims would still riot and try to overthrow it just for not being Muslim. And because Islam's teachings, why do you think it's so easy for the NWO cabals to use Muslims and use Islam as an excuse for the false flags of terror they create? All these uprisings in the Middle East - in Egypt, in Libya and Syria are all setting the stage for the new Islamic One world government. Christians have are now undergoing double the persecution they've been after these revolutions. That's what happens when you let Muslims into your country so they can freely spread their misery and hate and then you get civil war. It makes you wonder what drives them to do this? THEIR HOLY BOOK THE KORAN WHICH THEY DEEM IS UN-CORRUPTED. 'Clearly, not since the Koran promotes straight-up killing of all non-Muslims. Qur'an 9:5 "''Fight and slay the pagans wherever you find them, and seize them, beleaguer them, and lie in wait for them in every stratagem" Qu'ran 3:85 "If anyone desires a religion other than Islam (Submission to Allah), Never will it be accepted of him; and in the Hereafter he will be in the ranks of those who have lost." Qur'an 8:12 "I will cast terror into the hearts of those who disbelieve. Therefore strike off their heads and strike off every fingertip of them Qur'an 66:9 "O Prophet! Strive against the disbelievers and the hypocrites, and be stern with them. Hell will be their home, a hapless journey's end." Also in the Qur'an, Allah admits that He will offer you HELL and DEATH and nothing more. Sura 3:185 "Every soul shall have a taste of death: And only on the Day of Judgment shall you be paid your full recompense. Only he who is saved far from the Fire and admitted to the Garden will have attained the object (of Life): For the life of this world is but goods and chattels of deception" Islam offers nothing but misery. The Qur'an is literally the BOOK from Hell, other than the Talmud. Reading either of these books is like getting a lecture from Satan himself. '''TALMUD VS QURAN BLASPHEMY The deaths of all these influential people in history were because ISLAM's influence. Mahatma Ghandi the national hero of India was killed by a Sikh extremist, and what religion does Sikhism originated from? ISLAM. Angelina Fares belongs to a spiritual movement known as the Druze, this beautiful Israeli model's sister WAS KILLED by family members just because she modeled. And what religion does the Druze belong to? ISLAM. Malcolm X, the African American civil rights activist was shot and killed by Muslim radicals for just accepting white Christians as humans - Malcolm X was a Sunni Muslim and he belonged to a Black Muslim sect. known as Nation of Islam. After Malcolm X left, the scumbags at the NOI killed him. So you see? Muslims not only conduct acts of terror on non-Muslims but EVEN THEIR OWN "brethren". THE FALSE CULT OF ISLAM Don't let them in unless they are willing to accept you, before you accept them. Many people think, "Oh the Lord loves everybody and would never force them to assimilate." Really? In the Old Testament, if you wanted to live in the Kingdom of Israel or even be involved with it you had adopt to the Israelite lifestyle, and worship HIM you couldn't bring your Mithra or your Allah-worship into the land you HAD to adopt YAH's way of life. All foreigners to or involved with Israel had to do this and there were many, particularily Ethiopians, Egyptians and even many Arabs. That's what's happening today with multi-ethnic nations, because those types of countries are the ones that get the most Muslim migrants and get the most taboo out of it. Muslims will choose a multi-ethnic and a multi-religious nation. And what are the countries today that have the most Muslims living among the others? India, China, Russia, America. These are all multi-ethnic nations, different religions, different languages. Let's remember that these are also big nations with big armies and these big and powerful armies are gonna function as the military wing of this global Islam. Not one country today follows YAH, if they did, they would not be allowing Allah's hate religion to spread into their country. In the middle Ages, Spain expelled all its Muslims and hats off to them for doing that. But ever since Spain started letting Muslims in, we have all of these Muslims bombing Madrid in 2004 and protesting in southern Spain to they can make it Muslim again. But God loves everybody right? He would never force you to adopt faith right? WRONG. During the Ancient times, in order to live in the Kingdom of Israel or be involved with it, you had to worship HIM, the FATHER YAHUAH you had to leave your Pagan worship behind you end your days with it. A lot of the African nations like Ethiopia, Kenya and Tanzania has a mix of everything as well, in fact Ethiopia's people even have a lot of Israelite bloodline running in them from King Solomon and the Queen of Sheba. There's also a lot of Arabs in Ethiopia, kinda like the "Israel" of Africa they got Christians, Jews and Muslims in that country. Look here people, the original Arabs are not like the Muslims of today Islam is not what it was - the God that the Arabs of Moses' days worshipped was NOT ALLAH and their prophet was NOT MUHAMMAD. Moses married an Arab (Zipporah) and her father Jethro didn't freak and scream Allah's name while chasing him with a sword. JETHRO was the real prophet of Islam, NOT MUHAMMAD. THE ARABS YESTERDAY VS TODAY Allah is NOT Yahuah. Allah is an ancient moon god from Mecca (which is the holiest city in Islam today, fascinating right?) because Mecca was a Pagan sanctuary and their black cuboid structure they got there has nothing to do with Abraham or as Arabs call him IBRAHIM. Ishmael or ISMAIL never visited Mecca or built this atrocious cube with his father. In fact, Ishmael never even sees Abraham until he re-unites with his half-brother Isaac at Abraham's funeral. The Bible was written by many people a collective work, although many of the Jews and Greeks who wrote it weren't good at it, but the Koran was written by ONE MAN. ISLAM HATES WOMEN I've some personal experiences talking with Muslim people in my school. My cousin has a Muslim friend, but she's not allowed to go to school dances BECAUSE SHE'S A GIRL but her brothers are allowed to go. Seriously? This is just one out of the many experiences that a female goes through in the spiritual hell known as Islam. Muslim women are not allowed to marry more than one husband, but Muslim males are ALLOWED TO COMMIT POLYGAMY. Quran 4:3 "Marry women of your choice, Two or three or four" Muslim woman can't choose their own husbands. And Mr. Abu and Mrs. Abu will rage if their female child dates somebody. Here's some verses from their "HOLY BOOK" proving this inequality. Quran 4:11 "The male shall have the equal of the portion of two females" Quran 2:228, "and the men are a degree above them" In Biblical tradition, a person is recognized by his mother's lineage of course the father's line is also remembered. This is why Jews consider descendants of a Jewish mother to be fully Jewish. In ISLAM, an Arab is considered a person with a MALE Arab ancestor. Ridiculous foolishness...can't any of these foolish Islamic authorities figure out that A PERSON COMES OUT FROM THE MOTHER'S WOMB, not the father. In Saudi Arabia, woman are REQUIRED to cover their entire bodies to the extremes and to the point where they look like those ghost-figures you see in horror movies. It sickens me. Women are NOT allowed to drive in Muslim states like Saudi Arabia and Iran. In Muslim countries, if a woman gets raped by a man, the woman gets the blame for committing adultery. MUHAMMAD WAS A LIAR, HYPOCRITE AND PEDOPHILE The hypcrite tells us this, in Quran 6:151 "..'' take not life, which Allah hath made sacred, except by way of justice and law: thus does He command you, that you may learn wisdom''". HAHAHAHA REALLY? Now we read in this next verse Surah 9:29, "Fight those who believe not in God nor the last day...Nor acknowledge the religion of truth (Islam), (even if they are) of the people of the Book, until they pay Jizya (tribute tax) with willing submission, and feel themselves subdued". The "People of the Book" in Islam refers to Christians, Jews and apparently the Muslims. So now Muhammad just admitted he was a murderer, WHO KILLED CHRISTIANS AND JEWS. HERE'S LIST OF PEOPLE WHO ENJOY LIFE BECAUSE THEY LEFT ISLAM ''' So if you're Muslim, get out of that religion. It wll bring you nothing than misery. '''ISLAM IS A DECEPTION MOVEMENT THAT YAHUSHUA (JESUS) WARNED US ABOUT In 1 John 2:22 it reads, "Who is a liar but he that denieth that Jesus is the Christ? He is antichrist, that denieth the Father and the Son". Hmmm....let's the what the Koran says about this. Surah 19:35-36, "It is not befitting to (the majesty of) Allah that He should beget a son. Glory be to Him! when He determines a matter, He only says to it, "Be", and it is. Verily Allah is my Lord and your Lord: therefore serve Him; this is the Straight Way." ISLAM ADMITS IT DENIES YAHUSHUA BEING THE SON OF FATHER YAH Remember that the "Antichrist" is not always a reference to a single person in the Bible, although yes the Antichrist will appear as a phsyical being. But it also refers to a movement as well as several people. You can think of it as this, there are Anthchrist(s) and there is "The" Antichrist who is accompanied by the False Prophet. Yahushua clearly says this in 1 John 2:18, "Little children, it is the last time: and as ye have heard that antichrist shall come, even now are there many antichrists; whereby we know that it is the last time." That verse can also pretty much refer to Paul the False Apostle. ISLAM IS COMPLETELY PAGAN-ROOTED The original Arabs who were involved in ancient Israel NEVER WORSHIPPED ALLAH. Muslims today still continue to insist that Allah is the same God as Christians and Jews, and it is this lie that Islam is becoming more and more accepted as a "peace religion". Sahih Bukhari 3:43:658: "The Prophet entered Mecca and (at that time) there were three hundred-and-sixty idols around the Ka’aba. He started stabbing the idols with a stick he had in his hand and reciting: "Truth (Islam) has come and Falsehood (disbelief) has vanished." Oh in this verse, which is the most contervoursial verse pretty much self-exposes Islam for its Pagan origin. Surah 53:19, "Have you seen Al-lat and al-'Uzza?" ALLAT AND AL-'UZZA WERE ANCIENT ARABIAN GODS. The Meccans, or the Arabs of Muhammad's native region worshipped about 360 gods and idols. Mecca was a haven for Arabian Paganism. Muslims today argue that Black Cube (Kaaba) in Mecca is the holiest site, like the Muslim version of the Jewish "Holy of Holies" where only a certain authoritative figure can enter. ISHMAEL AND ABRAHAM never built this cube in Mecca! Muslims believe that the Kaaba was built around 900 B.C. by Abraham and Ishmael, Abraham and Ishmael lived around 2000 B.C.! They were both dead by the time 2000 B.C. came! By the time that Muhammad came, the original Arabs that Moses interacted with the ones that worshipped the same God as the Jews had disappeared; the Arabs had chosen Pagan worship and were worshipping over 365 gods! They had forgotten who Abraham was, who Ishmael or Midian was and those are the forefathers of the Arabs today. IT IS ISLAM THAT WILL DOMINATE THE WORLD Sadly people, Islam is the perfect religion to fill the role of the Last Days' One World religion that Antichrist brings up. It's a religion that teaches and preaches murdering of all non-Muslims. All the nations in the Middle East are being overthrown and replaced with radical Muslim governments. Israel is probably that last-standing nation in the Middle East that isn't run by a Muslim government (although it is ran by an equally evil Talmudic government). That's about to change soon. OBAMA IS A MUSLIM BEAST - ISLAM WILL BE THE BEAST RELIGION ' 'MYTHS OF ISLAM WALID SHOEBAT - FORMER MUSLIM BROTHERHOOD MEMBER GET OUT OF ISLAM AND INTO RELATIONSHIP.